


That Bond Will Never Be Broken, That Love Will Never Get Lost

by shaneo6930



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Death Cure alternate universe, Headcanon, M/M, Mentions of gunshot wounds, Newtmas is real here, Post-The Death Cure, Slightly Alternate Universe, The Death Cure Spoilers, Thomas in limbo, mentions of stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: So, what if when Thomas blacked out after being rescued, he wound up between life and death, and Newt had to persuade him to go back?Massive spoilers for The Death Cure. Do not read without seeing the movie.





	That Bond Will Never Be Broken, That Love Will Never Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I saw The Death Cure today, and to quote the girl who doesn't even go here from Mean Girls, I just have a lot of feelings.
> 
> I freaked out when Thomas was on the floor of the berg, and it looked like he'd died from his gunshot wound. So I thought "What if he had briefly died, and saw Newt, who told him to go back?"
> 
> Being a hardcore Newtmas shipper, I chose to ignore the kiss between Thomas and Teresa. I mean, I accept it happened, but for this fic to work, it needs to have not happened. 
> 
> Please be gentle. This is my very first Maze Runner fic.
> 
> Title from See You Again by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Pouth.

When Thomas opened his eyes, he was at the very last place he ever expected to be; The Glade. Many thoughts coursed through his mind. “Did I die?” “Is this Heaven? Hell?” 

“You’re not dead, mate,” a familiar voice chimed behind Thomas. He turned around to see Newt standing right behind him, looking as beautiful as ever. All signs of The Flare gone. 

“Newt? Where am I?”

“You’re in between, Tommy,” Newt said with a sad grin. 

“In between what?”

“Life and death, of course.” Newt moved closer and wrapped his arms around Thomas. “What happened?” 

“Janson shot me,” Thomas replied softly. He broke the hug Newt had on him. “He had The Flare and shot at Teresa and me.” He reached down and ran his hand over where the bullet had hit him. “Funny, I still feel the bullet.”

“Yeah, when I’m here, I feel the knife,” Newt said, rubbing his chest. 

“God, Newt. I’m so sorry for that.”

“Don’t be sorry. When I figured out I had The Flare, I wanted to die while I was still me. You gave me that.” 

“But if I had just waited—If Brenda had been faster—“ Thomas started to fish for possibilities.

“I would have been that much more gone, and who knows? The serum might not have worked.” The two of them sat down in the grass. 

“What do I do now?” Thomas asked, reaching out to hold his friend’s hand. “God, I never thought I’d be able to hold your hand again.” He remembered all of the stolen nights the two of them had over the past year. How Newt comforted him after Teresa’s betrayal, and the capture of Minho and Sonya. How they’d fallen for each other after escaping the Maze and surviving the Scorch. 

“That’s up to you,” Newt said. “You can either go back, or you can go with me.” He pointed toward the giant stone walls, which opened to reveal a bright light, in place of the darkness of the Maze. 

“That’s easy,” Thomas said. “I want to go with you. I never want to leave you again.”

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Tommy,” Newt shrugged. “See, you have to think about everybody in your life. Sure, I’m gone, and so is Teresa. But Minho is still back there. Frypan, Gally, Brenda, Jorge. They need you there, much more than I need you here.” 

“But I love you,” Thomas said, softly, scooting forward and caressing Newt’s jaw. 

“I love you too, but this is about more than the two of us. Those people at the safe haven? They need you. And as much as I want you to come with me, I can’t let you leave them.”

“Then why did you say we had a choice?” Thomas asked, raising his voice. 

“Because there’s always a choice, Tommy,” Newt said, trying to calm the other boy down. “But this time, there’s only one right option. You fought hard to bring down WCKD. Now that they’re gone, you can rest. Settle down.”

“But I wanted to do that with you.” 

“And I wish that I was able to do that. But I’m here, and it’s for good. I didn’t get this choice. I love you too much to let you waste it.”

Thomas laughed a little. “You notice how in life, we never got to say we love each other? And here, it’s almost all we can say.

“I never got the chance, really. We had to steal all of our time alone. Otherwise, we were planning rescue missions with Vince or helping build the camp.”

“I love you too, Newt,” Thomas whispered. “I love you so much.” 

“And you know something? When it is your time to come here for good? I’ll be waiting right here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Me, Chuck, Alby, Winston. Anybody else who goes before you. We’ll all be here. Or more correctly, we’ll all be there.”

Thomas leaned over and lightly kissed Newt. “You better be.” Newt kissed him back. They stayed like that until Thomas felt a force pulling at his shoulders. 

“What’s that?”

“It’s time for you to go back,” Newt said. “Like I said. I’ll be here when its time. Hopefully, that will be a long time from now.”

“I love you, Newt,” Thomas said, as he was pulled so far away, Newt disappeared. But a faint, British voice carried its way to him. “I love you too, Tommy.”

Then everything went black.

The next time Thomas opened his eyes, he was accosted by yet another bright light. But this was a different light. It was cleaner than the sunlight in the Glade. He realized he was somewhere else. The safe haven. He briefly wondered how long he’d been out as he listened to the waves crash against the shore. 

It took him a few tries to sit all the way up, due to the pain in his abdomen. He lifted his shirt, and found the wound freshly stitched and bandaged. After determining that he was able to walk, he left the tent he was in, and wandered around the Safe Haven, giving his remaining friends a big hug. 

After Minho gave Newt’s necklace back to Thomas, he examined the charm. The silver tube was smaller than the one with the cure that Teresa had given him. Unscrewing the top, he found a note from Newt. Inside, Newt talked about the greatest thing that had ever happened to him was meeting Thomas, and how he now needed to relax, knowing that now, the Gladers never had to worry about another threat for the rest of their lives. They can now focus on rebuilding the world. 

Thomas carefully folded the letter and put it back in the tube. For years afterward, he would read and reread the letter whenever he got to really missing Newt. 

Many years later, after enjoying the fruits of the Right Arm’s labor of rebuilding civilization, The Flare had become a distant memory. Thomas, now an old man, and one of the last settlers of the new population, passed away quietly in his bed. 

Thomas once again found himself in the Glade. Young again, he looked around the familiar place to find all of his friends around him. Newt stood front and center. “I told you I’d be waiting for you, Tommy,” he said, smiling that uneven smile that made Thomas fall for him all those years ago. 

Thomas simply smiled and took Newt’s hand. Newt then led them past the walls, into the heaven that had been specially created for them. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> As always with my fics, kudos and comments are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
